


Different Kind of Spin The Bottle

by Kurei16



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Captivity, Cults, Demon/Human Relationships, Hate Sex, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Penetrative Sex, Object Penetration, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slut Shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28894824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurei16/pseuds/Kurei16
Summary: This is for all of you degenerates who ever looked at a beer bottle and thought "hmmm, nice shape".It's dark, toxic, read the tags.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone here came for the ocs not the porn they're my newest characters, Ahk is a demon/half demon hunting cultist and Makara is a half demon, so called mute or mid, a criminal and pirate. He gets caught, yadda yadda, they end up here.

The sound Ahk heard was… lewd. But it wasn't the same sound people he fucked before made. It sounded strangled, desperate and needy. And, most importantly, held back. As if the culprit behind it was too shy to make any sound, or was hiding their sinful acts.

Ahk wasn’t going to believe in that first part. After all, the only creature he was currently with was everything but shy. How could anything walking on the ground, flying under the sky or swimming in the sea be shy and walk around half naked after all? It meant that Ahk’s… companion was  _ secretly _ pleasuring himself, probably scared of what Ahk would do after finding out.

“Scum.” Ahk stood up from his place by a tiny table. The room he got for both of them was, somehow, the best room in the whole tavern. It was small, with a table, two, fragile looking chairs and a bed. What probably made it more luxurious was a room, attached to it, that was supposedly a bathroom. Ahk planned on using it a bit later. Traveling was part of his mute hunting destiny but it didn’t mean he couldn’t have a bath or two in the meantime.

His companion was taking a cozy corner of the room, the one where the old rug wasn’t reaching, so he wouldn’t have the comfort of the old, dirty material between himself and the floor. Makara was curled into a ball, his long tail covering almost the whole of his body. Ahk swore again and kicked him to roll him around. He wasn’t going to touch the mutant with his hand.

The kick pushed a whine out of Makara. He unrolled his tail and glared at the cultist standing over him. His light blue, curly hair was greasy and in an even bigger mess than usual. His light skin got bruises all around it, mostly from being dragged on a rope behind Ahk’s horse, but also from similar, rough handling. Only his eyes still kept the similar amount of grace he showed back on the sea. Deep blue balls with only white slits, burying in Ahk with fear visible in them.

“What are you blushing for, cunt? Is there something you want to tell me?”

Makara immediately shook his head. He was tied down thoroughly, with hands behind his back and legs put so tight together he couldn’t be able to move them. Yet Ahk could clearly see a bulge in his pants, flushed skin around his skin and fastened breath.

Well, Makara was currently going through the heat, after all.

Mutants, human and demon hybrids were already disgusting creatures. Because of them the human race was dying. People like Ahk, pure blooded humans were less and less visible in the cities. It was what Ahk’s cult swore to protect, the pure blood of humanity, the whole race. Every demon and every mute that was a fruit of human and demon mating had to die before making another offspring. Otherwise humanity would be wiped out totally, taken by the grotesque looking, sinful mutants. Just like the one laying before Ahk.

The one that was going through the heat, another disgusting thing that demon blood brought into humanity. Honestly, Ahk should have killed it back there, on the beach, in the golden sand. Makara lost the fight, like every mute did before to Ahk. He should have died but he begged so badly Ahk thought that, maybe, it would be funny to see this creature struggle a bit more. Obviously, he didn’t even suspect he may start going through the heat a week later.

“Good. Now shut the fuck up or I’ll cut your dick off. Maybe that’ll get rid of this disgusting disease.” Ahk kicked Makara again, again making him whine and sob.

Through the years of training Ahk learned a lot about demons and mutants. He knew that the heat, if untended, would bring a lot of pain. He could see it on Makara’s face. After all, the mutant was in heat for more or less two days. He had to be in agony right now, since Ahk made sure he couldn’t indulge in it. He didn't want a constantly jacking off mute by his side. And, seeing a mute, any mute in so much pain would bring pleasure to any of his siblings from the cult.

“Please.” Ahk was about to go back on his seat when he heard Makara speak up. He looked back at the mute. Makara sounded barely there. He was quiet, his voice was ragged and quivering. Anyone else would feel at least pity, seeing him like that. But Ahk didn’t even see him as a person, to start with. Pity was deserved only for humans.

“Didn’t you hear what I said?”

“Then just d-do it, anything to stop this torture.”

For a moment Ahk kept looking at Makara. Then he smirked, squinting at him. He crossed his arms over his big chest.

“It’s more amusing to watch a bitch like you struggle this way.”

Something flashed through Makara’s face. He took a shaky breath, closed his eyes and sobbed. His body tried to move a bit, only his tail responded fully though. It curled around him, again trying to shield his body, while Ahk observed fresh tears rolling down his cheeks.

“Just kill me, you intended to anyway.”

“And miss on the shitshow you’re putting out?”

Ahk chuckled with malice and went back to sit by the table. But he didn’t expect Makara to get louder. Seeing an opportunity in annoying the hunter, be it his death, knocking him down or helping him, Makara was going to try it. He sniffled, sobbed and made tiny begs, not really wanting to overdo it with being too loud, or alarm other people in the tavern.

Finally Ahk lost it. He stood up fast, knocking down the chair, and stepped closer to Makara. The mute quieted, fearing pain. It came to his left leg, when Ahk kicked him again.

“You really want to die so badly?”

Makara tossed him a teary glance.

“A-anything… please, I can’t keep it.”

Through Ahk’s face sipped a disgusted frown. Makara curled even more, feeling worse about himself. He hated that he had to beg. This should come naturally. It would, if Ahk had even a tiny bit of demon blood in him. But he didn’t and it was infuriating and made Makara feel like-

“Slut.”

“I can’t- help it.”

“You will shut up after cumming, yes?”

Seeing hope in that sentence Makara nodded. Ahk squinted, looked at the table and back at the mutant. He thought for a few seconds, then dropped and started taking off Makara’s pants. The only piece of cloth he was wearing, anyway.

Feeling every touch of skin on skin Makara almost cried harder, from the relief. He felt Ahk untying his legs and fully getting rid of his pants, he heard a disgusted groan which wasn’t a surprise. Even if he couldn’t touch himself he came a few times already after all. Trying to make it as easy for Ahk as possible Makara rolled onto his belly and stuck his ass up. His tail lifted itself on the base on its own, showing his ass to Ahk as well as it was possible.

“Ple-please I can’t, I can’t anymore, I need something.” Makara kept babbling and didn’t notice how Ahk stood up and grabbed a bottle, standing on the table. He measured it thoroughly, before putting it next to Makara’s face.

Makara jumped a bit, looking at the bottle and then at Ahk.

“You don’t really think I would ever stick my dick in one of your kind, do you?”

That struck him, but he did realize it was impossible all along. Ahk didn’t see him as more than dirt on the road and he made it perfectly explicit through the last week. The bottle he offered was the most Makara could count on right now. And he was going crazy enough to not care at all. He opened his mouth and licked the neck of the bottle, feeling more tears filling his eyes. Besides the pain of the heat and the terrifying situation he was in it was just terribly embarrassing.

Putting as much saliva as he was able to over the thick glass Makara put his head down on the floor.

“Can’t wait anymore,” he huffed.

Ahk nodded and moved behind the mutant. He looked at the butt before him, stretched and just begging for attention and put the tip of the bottle against the hole. He could see a violent shiver that went through Makara’s body. He pressed, pushing the tip in, forcing a gasp and a whine out of Makara.

He pushed the bottle harder, forcing it deeper in, making Makara cry out but press his butt back. Quickly, Ahk managed to put the whole neck inside the sobbing, trembling mutant. And, without giving him a break, started moving the bottle out and in.

After two days of the torture it felt amazing, but at the same time horrible. Makara pushed his ass against the painful, cold thrusts and kept crying into the floor. He hated it. He wanted his heat to go as usual, he wanted intimacy, he wanted someone touching him lovingly and taking care of him, not an edgy asshole fucking him with a bottle. He needed it so badly and, for the first time in his life, despised it.

Suddenly, Ahk stopped, with the neck of the bottle buried inside Makara. He made a stronger push, then another, that didn’t stop. Makara jolted.

“Wh-what are you-”

“Whore like you probably didn’t even feel it till now.”

Makara wanted to say that it wasn’t true but his fevered body reacted on its own. He made a long, lewd cry, feeling the thicker part of the bottle slip into him, even more tears filled his eyes and his tail gave up. It fell down, covering his ass and cutting off Ahk’s view. The hunter was fast to react, though. He grabbed the base of the tail and lifted it, pushing the bottle as far as he could without losing it.

In that moment Makara was sure he passed out for a bit. He couldn’t remember how Ahk started abusing his ass and how did he cum. He did remember the powerful feeling though and that it shook him wide awake.

Ahk left the bottle to fall out on its own. It clicked against the ground, between Makara’s still spread legs. He looked at the stretched hole, noticing a bit of blood tainting it, but didn’t feel bad about it. If anything it would mark a first step in the mute's penance.

Slowly, Makara slid down on the floor, sobbing slightly with every move. When he finally laid down and managed to relax he noticed Ahk, looking down at him. Not thinking much Makara closed his deep, blue eyes.

“Could you… touch my hair? O-or my back.”

“No. You’re dirty. And there’s no comfort for those of your kind.” Makara supposed that would be the answer but he still tried to ask. Still disappointed, he licked his lips. “But I may let you take a bath, you’ll start stinking soon. If you can walk to the bathroom by yourself.”

Makara opened his eyes and took a moment to gather his strength. Getting up with hands tied down behind himself wasn’t easy, considering how much his body ached. He knew that the heat didn’t just vanish. It just lessened after he got some stimulation and the longer he would wait, the harder it would get. Supporting himself with his head and tail he managed to sit on his knees and look up at Ahk, with as much determination as his tired body could muster.

To stand up was more difficult and it hurted, but he managed. Wobbly, he straightened, a mess of a mutant that was once a powerful pirate. Throwing a challenging look to Ahk he took a step toward the small bathroom and fell down on the ground. His legs just gave up. The joined pain between his spine, butt cheeks and feet, hurt by walking barefoot on the hard, dry rocks and sand, was too much.

“Go on, keep trying. I’ll tell the service to bring some water from the well.”

Ahk left the room, just like that, not even worrying that his little playtoy could manage to run off. And he was right. Makara was naked, tied down and in heat. Hurting all over, too. If he even managed to stand up and take more than one step at one time he probably wouldn’t get too far away from the hunter.

He did, successfully, manage to get to the bathtub on his own, before Ahk came back. Barely conscious, he noticed the hunter getting closer to him with a knife and cutting the ropes on his wrists. It served a bit of relief, but Makara didn't have energy to stretch his arms just yet. Then servants came and, instructed by Ahk, a bit reluctantly, threw ice cold water onto Makara.

“Cold!” The mutant jumped, spooking one girl. He winced at the sudden movement and glared at Ahk, not wanting to flash his dick to the young ladies.

“You’re a fish. You don’t need warm water.”

“I’m not a fish.”

“What are you waiting for? He needs more water to clean all that dirt off.”

The other servants resumed adding the water, all the way till the brim. Makara sat there, knowing that he had no choice but bathe in the cold water or don’t bathe at all. When the pure blooded humans left he immediately grabbed the soap, wanting to be done before the next wave of heat would come.

“Would it hurt you to be a bit nicer? It was you who kept me around after all.”

“Do you have to talk all the time?”

“Hmph.”

Makara scrubbed his skin, massaged sore muscles and took care of his hair. He wouldn’t admit it out loud but he missed water. It was his element, considering his father was strongly tied to the sea. He took a long time, tending his long tail, scrubing the dirt from between the scales and fixing or getting rid of the broken ones.

“The heat won’t go like that. It’ll last at least two more days,” he explained, with a hushed voice.

“I know. You went through the first two days well, though. Without touching yourself, of course."

Some of the fear crawled through Makara’s back. His movement stumbled and he gulped.

“Th- it’s going to be s-stronger. And I won’t get satisfied with…” Makara blushed, scratching on his scalp. Now, thinking about what happened, he was just getting sad. And frustrated. “The body during the heat needs intimacy. That’s what it’s all about, after all.”

“If by intimacy you mean a dick then maybe I’ll go and grab the first one off of the street? You seem like that kind of slut that doesn’t really care.”

The tone of voice was harsh and cold. It wasn’t a joke, nor a teasing. It sounded as if Ahk truly believed it and it made Makara hug his forearms. He didn’t dare to look at the hunter, leaning on one of the walls.

“I-it was you, who took me with yourself. If I’m such a disgusting hassle then why won’t you just let me go?”

“I like seeing you suffer. All of your kind, actually.”

Makara didn’t have an answer.


	2. No More Bottle Spinning, Sadly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some juicy throat fucking

The heat came back. Of course it did, Makara had two more days of this ahead of himself. And, considering the fact that the past two days he was deprived of touch it came back hard.

“Ughhh…” Makara scratched the wooden floor, awakened by the wave of hot and sticky feelings. Ahk gave him mercy by bounding his wrist in front of his body this time so the mid could immediately fly his arms between his tights. He grunted and whined slightly before biting his lower lip. He had to remind himself of the goddamn hydra, sleeping on the bed. Ahk would probably restrain him again, or worse, if Makara woke him up.

He was cold, his hands weren’t the most comfortable against his skin right now. After the freezing bath Ahk didn’t let him dress himself or didn’t even give him anything to cover his body with. Frankly, Makara didn’t want to put his dirty pants back on, but right now even them would give him some warmth. He was so cold he couldn't even give himself a boner.

Stroking his dick, wishing for a miracle to happen, Makara heard a movement. He stilled immediately. His eyes moved to the bed and, while his nightvision wasn’t very great, he could clearly see Ahk moving up. A match flashed light in his eyes and Makara had to blink a bit to clear his vision.

“For real…” sighed the cultist.

“I, I’m sorry, I didn’t want to wake you up, it’s just-”

“I wasn’t sleeping.” Ahk lit a candle and sat on the edge of the bed. He looked at Makara. “You don’t look that excited, what are you doing?”

“Isn’t that obvious? I’m in heat.”

Ahk moved his eyes up and down Makara’s body, making the mid cover himself slightly. He wasn’t shy by any means. He just didn’t like the cultist looking at him.

“You’re stupid.”

“What-”

“You’ll only hurt yourself by indulging.”

“What _you_ can know?” Makara lifted himself and sat down on the floor. He kept trembling slightly from the cold. “It happens to me twice a year, since twenty years. I guess I’d know more about it than some human racist asshole.”

A brow on Ahk’s face twitched and it was enough for Makara to recoil. He huffed and grumbled at his reaction.

“Obviously…” Ahk looked like he was considering something. Whatever it was Makara wasn’t sure if he wanted to know. He just wanted to pass out and wake up after two days, when his heat would be over and hopefully the cultist will be dead. “Ah fuck. If it’s going to shut you up.” Ahk stood up with the candle and moved to the table. He sat next to Makara, crossing his legs. In the light of the candle, having his face covered with shadows, he looked powerful. “What you’re feeling right now is lust, not the heat. If you won’t force your body to arousal right now the next wave will be less intense.”

Makara looked at him as if he was dense. Ahk huffed and kicked his hands away from his groin.

“We learn about that. As well as the fact that cold can delay the next wave. It’s surprising you don’t know the basics while having this for twenty years.” This time it was Ahk that looked at Makara as if he was dense. The mid huffed and rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, sure. As if I would believe you.”

In reality, he knew Ahk was probably right. The cold could be what made it come back later than usual and let Makara sleep for a while. He wouldn’t admit it though. He didn’t want to believe the cultist in anything, especially considering his own biology. But it was still surprising and it wasn’t everything that was so surprising about all this. 

Of course there was no ultimate demon school for mids. Especially not the one that a son of a whore, raised on the sea, could afford. All Makara learned about himself was through older demons and even that knowledge couldn’t be fully relevant to him. Every mid was a little bit different than the next one in the line, after all.

Makara sat there, leaning on the wall, for a while. He kept his hands away from his groin, not feeling up to fighting with Ahk about that again. He could feel the warmth rising inside of him every minute, but it wasn’t painful just yet. Finally he looked at Ahk, still sitting by the table.

“Why aren’t you going back to sleep?”

“I’ve slept.” Ahk looked down at him.

“Yeah, but isn’t it the middle of the night? Aren’t you tired?”

“No.”

Makara huffed. He felt kind of awkward, sitting in the silence by someone else, knowing that in a moment he may get literally painfully horny. He closed his eyes, leaning with his head on the wall. He knew he won’t just fall asleep, not right now, but wished for it.

Then it came.

Surprising even himself Makara made a moan, long and needy. He jerked up, covering his mouth with fist and looking at Ahk a bit frightened. Ahk was still looking down at him, unimpressed, unsurprised, just expressionless in general.

“W-will you help me? This time?”

There was a slight change on Ahk’s face and for a moment Makara thought he’s going to laugh at him. He didn’t. He just looked away very slowly and stood up. Makara observed him taking the candle and walking away, to the bed. The mid felt fear, his ears dropped just a bit. He couldn’t do this for two more days alone. He just couldn’t.

“P-please, I’ll do anything, I won’t speak o-or complain just- you lo-lose nothing after all, you can just fuck me and I probably won’t even remember it-”

“Fuck you?” Ahk’s voice came so unexpectedly it made Makara choke on his words. “The fact that I touched you with my hand is so disgusting already I should chop it off. But I also know you’re not worthy giving up a hand for, I like that hand after all. So no, I won’t fuck you, now or never. I don’t know where you’ve been, I don’t know what disease, besides your dirty, demon blood, you carry. And I'm not interested in fucking animals.”

Makara could only stare back at the cultist. He was shivering, getting a bit dizzy and trying to keep himself from crying. He hated it so badly, he was a feared criminal. And all it took for this man to make him want to cry was saying no to fucking him? It was so humiliating.

“You can suck my dick though.”

Like a magic word, it made Makara perk up. He almost immediately got up on his trembling legs and, driven by the power of his heat, took a few, rushed steps toward Ahk. And fell heavily on the floor, right by Ahk’s foot, just out of reach of his groin. The steel rope that bound his hands was connected to a window frame so he couldn’t walk out of the room. Makara pulled on it so hard that the window shutters almost fell out of the wall.

“Ough…” whined the mid, getting up on his knees. He looked up at Ahk accusingly.

“It was your fault, idiot. Go under that wall.”

For a moment he considered it but finally his dick took control of his body. Makara stood up, this time slowly, and walked under the pointed out wall. He sat under it. Only then Ahk stood up, walked to Makara and grabbed his hair. And pulled him forward.

Makara’s nose buried in Ahk’s crotch. The mid closed his eyes, putting hands between his own legs, grinding a bit on them. He moaned, mouthing at the growing stiffness in Ahk’s pants, brushing his cheeks and nose against it. He couldn’t help it, his brain was already too clogged. He sighed, looked up at the bored cultist and undid his first button with his teeth.

The rest went down fast.

Ahk’s dick was big. Considering his whole size it shouldn’t be anything surprising, the man was like a mountain after all. Especially compared to Makara, short even between other mids. He whined, not wasting any time, not even being permitted to waste any time. Ahk was holding his hair very tight, forcing him into closeness with his shaft. Makara wasn’t complaining. He stuck his tongue out and slid it over Ahk, circling around his hot skin. He couldn’t stop his mind from imagining Ahk railing him well, with that log between his legs he could probably fuck Makara’s brain out and the mid would thank him for it.

A part of him knew he was going to feel ashamed, if not disgusted, by his thoughts after the heat will end. He despised this man after all.

The struggle came when Makara tried to put the head of Ahk’s dick in his mouth. He could feel his jaw aching from the struggle. He tried to back off but Ahk’s hand, still holding his hair, didn’t let him. Makara whined, trying to close his mouth. Ahk jerked his head back.

“Try biting me and I will leave you tied down.”

“You’re too, too big.”

“Too big?” Ahk jerked Makara’s head back, tilting it up. The mid gasped and felt the second hand, grabbing his jaw. He let Ahk open his mouth. “Shouldn’t be a problem if I broke your jaw, hm? In fact, I’d gain only pros. You would finally shut up.”

Makara tried pulling back, but Ahk held him too tight. He whined and, for some reason, just flopped in Ahk’s hands. He didn’t relax, he just let Ahk do what he wished to, while glaring at him with a pleading gaze.

“Will you do it now?”

The mid gave a soft nod.

Ahk let go of his jaw and again straightened. Makara again licked his dick, opened his mouth and, with a whine, slid his lips around the shaft. His jaw ached, he was drooling all over his chin and could feel tears in his eyes again. Slowly, he was moving down on Ahk’s dick and could feel that every of this feeling, the pain, the anger, embarrassment, the pull of his hair, the slight gagging effect and the taste of warm precum on his tongue went straight to his own dick. He knew how to manage his gag reflex but it acted anyway, considering the size and Makara’s clodded, heated mind. Any of them didn’t stop though.

When Makara, miraculously, deep throated Ahk, the cultist gave him a moment. Makara was too far gone at this point to care, though. He was jerking off with his mind full of fantasies of how he could use that dick way better than that. Ahk, seeing his mindless state, chuckled.

“Fucking whore.”

With that he pushed Makara a bit, against the wall. He grabbed his head with both of his hands and thrusted. He didn’t want to make the mid vomit so he started small, with slight thrusts, and when he was sure that Makara’s throat relaxed enough he started fucking it.

The room quickly filled with the sound of a dick, sliding against skin. Makara drooled so bad his mouth was wet and slick, perfect for Ahk to ravish. And he made just slightest sounds, except for the moment he came, when he moaned and made Ahk gasp.

When Ahk was close he jerked his hips harder, making Makara choke just a bit. He pushed himself as deep as it was possible, with his balls laying tight against Makara’s lower lip and moaned. Before Makara even realized what’s happening and had time to protest, Ahk came, deep in his throat.

It took the cultist a moment to calm down and move back, slowly, to not trigger Makara’s gag reflex too much. He looked down at the mess of the mid, pulling his pants up.

“You came again.”

Makara calmed his coughing as much as he could and looked up at him, then down, at the floor. It was covered with cum and drool.

“You should clean that up.”

After the words sank in Makara again looked at Ahk. He couldn’t really move his jaw too much, closing it fully up was quite painful so he had his mouth slightly open, his tongue poking out of it. Few seconds passed before Makara moved down, sticking his tongue further.

Some of the effects of the heat cleared out and he could understand what he’s doing, at least. Once again during the night he felt humiliated, but he thought that, maybe, if he was good, Ahk would reward him. It was a pointless hope, obviously.

The moment his tongue met with the cum on the floor he heard laughter. A deep, amused laughter. He looked up again, blush creeping over his cheeks.

“I didn’t think you would actually do that. And without arguing, too. What an obedient, disgusting dog.”

Makara sat back down and softly wiped his chin. He couldn’t hide the embarrassed blush or the way his eyes once again glimmered with tears. He hated it here so fucking much, he was still hard, still cold and still in heat. And the worst was that he was enjoying that. He enjoyed the way Ahk spoke to him, at least right now, he enjoyed being forced to lick his own come and he enjoyed being used and humiliated.

“Ah, I think that look on your face for once isn’t hideous. You did a good job too…”

Ahk dropped to his knees, avoiding the dirtied part of the floor. Makara jerked, seeing him so close was making him anxious. He observed how the cultist reached out, glaring at his face, and grabbed his own dick. Makara gasped, jerking again and flying his hands towards Ahk’s arm. Ahk easily pushed his hands away.

“Touch me and I’ll stop.” With that Ahk slowly brushed Makara’s shaft, making the mid tremble.

Instead of Ahk’s arm Makara moved his hands to his lips. He moaned, his hips jerked and suddenly he didn’t feel the big, warm hand over himself anymore. Makara whined, looking at Ahk.

“Don’t move.”

After a second or so Makara nodded and relaxed against the wall, as much as he could at least. Ahk jerked him off slowly, perfectly, somehow calming him. Makara just closed his eyes and imagined it’s someone else, one of his old lovers, tenderly taking care of him right before he could fall asleep, too tired to move. A happy memory.

His tail rolled when he came this time, brushing against Ahk’s body. Makara moaned, stiffening up and relaxing before opening his eyes. Just like that the memory was gone.

“I hope you’re done for now.” Ahk wiped his hand on Makara’s tight before standing up. Makara managed to only give a nod before closing his eyes again, trying to come back to that memory. But now he was just cold and tired, it wasn’t possible anymore.

“...’lanket?”

“You want a blanket?” Makara nodded again.

“Sleep.”

Ahk stood there for a moment before sighing and grabbing the thin blanket from the bed. He tossed it on the mid.

“It’s dawning, I’m leaving for a while. Don’t attract too much attention, I don’t want to find some peasants fucking you in my room.”

Makara nodded, only barely hearing what Ahk said. He was dozing off already.

Once Ahk came back, splattered with blood here and there, Makara wasn’t asleep, but he wasn’t pleasuring himself. Somehow, it made Ahk feel some kind of good emotion but he brushed it off. He did help Makara, two or three more times during the last two days, with an annoyed expression. Once Makara woke up without moaning, without a boner between his legs or begging, Ahk decided they’re leaving.

“Go clean yourself and dress up. I’m done with constantly seeing your naked ass.”

Makara nodded and looked around the room, massaging his wrists.

“My pants…?”

“They’re in the bathroom, clean.”

“Oh, thanks.” The mid smiled at Ahk, knowing very well it’s going to annoy the cultist. He saw how Ahk tightened the rope he was still holding and laughed awkwardly. “I, I’ll be right back, haha.”

When he was gone behind the door Ahk looked at the rope. He sighed, putting it down and reaching for his weapon, a long pole with a blade on the one side and hooks on the other. He knew that what was he doing was a disgrace, if not considered a betrayal to his brothers and sisters from the cult. There was no mercy for any mute, any half demon they could kill. But he had too much fun, tormenting the one he found.

Honestly speaking, killing mutes was getting boring to him. They mostly had no chance against him. There was no challenge in his mission anymore.

Ahk put down the pole with a horrified realization that what he just thought was a blasphemy. He stood up, grabbing the rope and entering the bathroom. Makara was sitting in the tube, in the cold water prepared just for him. He looked at Ahk, as if he expected him to come in.

“Hey, listen, my heat is over and I don’t want to fuck with you anymore, so-”

“I told you to fucking clean and dress up, how much longer will it take?”

Taken aback by the harsh tone Makara recoiled and reached for the soap.

“Sure, sure, just, few more minutes. You could just leave me here, you know, I’m not that useful to you anyway.”

Ahk crossed the distance between the door and the bathtub and grabbed Makara’s wet hair. He pulled on it, making the mid yelp and try to back off, unsuccessfully.

“Leave you?” Ahk chukled grimmly. “The only way out of this for you is straight to hell, you dirty mute.”

Makara had no choice but to nod slightly, trying to avoid looking at Ahk.

When they were leaving, Makara again tied down and walking behind Ahk like a dog, one of the human servants looked after them. She sighed before feeling a big hand of the owner on her shoulder.

“Whatever you thinkin’, stop. You don’ wanna get involved with the cult. They’ll kill you and your family if you try helpin’ any of their preys.”

“I know, it’s just… that poor mid.”

“Not our business. Come.” The owner patted the girl and went back to the tavern. She followed him shortly after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is last thing I'm gonna post about them in some time. But I'm planning on posting a comic, maybe! I'll see about that, it's going well for now but I wanna draw few more pages before publishing. I'll be talking about it on my tt for sure, @kureiou


End file.
